GAK (Georgia Armenia Kurdistan)
by mantale3
Summary: GAK the three countries came together during WWZ after the Iraqi government fell Kurdistan took control of their regions one by one after the government of Turkey enacted the Reddeker Plan, and the Iraqi and Syrian Government fell. Armenia is the food basket, Kurdistan is the rich one, and Georgia is the manufacturing hub. Together they formed G.A.K.
1. Canan Hesso part 1

Erbil, Kurdistan

 _At the Citadel of Erbil, I am with the first female General of the Peshmerga's Marine Corps. She served 10 years of her life fighting the living before the Zombie War and the dead. She is Canan Hesso._

I was born and raised in Erbil. I grew before the American intervention when he oppressed us. I was 14 when the Americans invaded Iraq. At first a good portion of our population were skeptical of any change happening since the 1990's when Sadam stayed in power after the previous US invasion. This skepticism ended when a year passed and a number of coalition missions, the economy improving over the Arabs in our country who oppressed us. I joined the Peshmerga when I was 16, it was a dream of mine, before the great panic happened. During that time we did normal patrols when the Israelis announced their voluntary quarantine. We didn't care, Israel was just another iffy thing for us because they weren't well liked by the Arabs, but considered them oppressors for their treatment of the Palestinians. We were neutral. Life went on until two days later when we also decided to put the region under voluntary quarantine. At first we were shocked. Why were we following the Israelis example, we weren't even recognized as a country.

 _So how was a quarantine enforced?_

Discretly. Very Discretly. Copies of the Warnberg-Knight report were spread throughout the Kurdish territories. To check the territorieties for infected a male and female would pose as a couple walking a dog that can smell the virus.

 _Did you find any infected before the Great Panic?_

In the large cities we would find some weekly, but in the villages it was one or two a month.

 _What about the Iraqi government at the time?_

The government in Baghdad demanded we stop spreading Israeli propaganda, while the United States said they would handle it. Before the Panic the US Alpha teams took care of much of the outbreak.

 _Then the panic hit?_

Yes, the US pulled out of the country and eventually the government in Baghdad fell. We were on our own. Refugees were piling in to our territory. We managed to gain Kurdish territory in Syria after the Syrian government fell, but we were still overwhelmed with everything. We were quickly running out of food to the point or rationing. The refugees were coming in droves also didn't help. We had enough troops… okay more than we needed! When Iran and Pakistan launched nuclear weapons our food supply decreased even more.

 _You were relying on Iran or Pakistan?_

Not the countries' governments… Iran in particular has a large dislike towards us and Pakistan wouldn't want to interfere in foreign affairs as they were too busy passing over Indians trying to get to safety.

 _So you made pleads to Armenia and Georgia?_

No Georgia was stubborn and Armenia came to us.

 _How?_

Through our associates in Turkey, or what was a part of Turkey, or what was a part of Turkey, much of the Kurdish regions in Turkey were becoming independent and were about to join us. Armenia needed soldiers to guard their farms, and we needed food. Our leaders made a treaty. This would be the first act of the country of Kurdistan.

Canan Hesso part 1 end


	2. Canan Hesso part 2

GAK Chapter 2

Canan Hesso and I are having lunch at an open air Armenian restruarant in Erbil. Canan is having Harissa while I have Khash. We are her to discuss her time in Armenia.

My squad was stationed in Shamlugh in the Lori province in the northerd Georgia. This town had a population around 700 hundred. The population was slowly increasing with refugees from Iran and Azerbaijan.

 _Azerbaijan?_

The regime in the country fled when Baku was over run. At this point Nakhchivan became an autonomous republic in Armenia. The Nagorno-Karabakh region expended it territory and obtain the oil all that was left was Baku which was completely overrun by zombies. The town was expanding with the refugees arriving in the tens. The people didn't exactly like us when we arrived. They thought of us as an invading force instead of protectors. Being women also didn't bring positive views from the local population. The Azerbaijani refugees were also treated badly because they came from an enemy nation and most refugees were Muslims, same as us. Armenians were also mostly Orthodox Christians. Islamophobia was pretty rampant and it was directed at anyone who wasn't Armenian. Us included.

 _Didn't they realize you were there to fight the dead?_

They were told by members of the Armenian Government about the security deal. The complaints and petitions to have us gone. Tensions were gradually increasing, but then skyrocketed after the 'incident.'

 _What's the incident?_

She sighs.

One of our troops was on night patrol when one of the locals tried to rape her. Key word tried, the soldier was on the floor but flipped him over, and started punching him to unconsciousness.

 _What happened after that?_

The locals wanted her punished for assault while her comrades demanded the attempted rapist be punished. Ultametly the soldier was transferred back to Kurdistan. A month after the incident the man who tried to rape the soldier was treated like he single handedly destroyed a zombie army the size of the population of pre-war China, while the soldiers were meant to, myself included, protect the village were verbally abused and spat at. After that first month he was charged which started a massive riot destroying Muslim businesses and Mosques, and we were not allowed to intervene.

 _Really?_

Yeah, only zombies. Homes and businesses were vandalized and the local police did nothing while some of the off-duty police officers even joined the rioters. It was awful. We even contacted the newly formed Kurdish government. They couldn't do much as the two governments hadn't formed an agreement on handling refugees. The two were still separate countries.

 _What happened to change the locals minds?_

A zombie attack of over 1,000. We fought for over two hours and no one died. The villagers were quite for a day while officials from both countries cleaned up the bodies and interview the soldiers and the civilians. The next day people thanking us and restaurants gave us free food. Things were also moving forward between the two government to form a single federal government between the two countries. Just one problem we were running out of bullets and we were fixing the oil refineries against zombies and Azerbaijani loyalists. Only one place offered the solution to our problems… Georgia.


	3. Giorgi Ahkhazi

_Mtsheta, Georgia, G.A.K._

 _Giorgi Ahkhazi is waiting for me in his office on the top floor of a GAK car factory. One of 9 within Georgia. My host started out as a simple line worker at the same car factory before it was converted into a munitions factory for war production and gradually moved up in the chain of command._

Before we started negotiated with Armenia and Kurdistan we were cocky, even I was cocky. We had a decent sized army and our manufacturing hubs can easily make bullets. We didn't have much food but with rationing no one was starving to death, so when delegates from Armenia and Kurdistan tried to negotiate trade deals with the population mostly laughed at them for their struggles as they are running out of ammo and their guns were being degraded. Our government was professional towards them but the message was clear. "We will not risk our citizens until our country is secure." We were cocky.

 _What changed?_

Mkhare military base was lost due orthodox extremists and the radio active rain that was a result of the nuclear exchange between Iran and Pakistan killed most of our crops died because of it so we couldn't replenish our supplies. Armenia was mostly untouched because radioactivity is common with their nuclear power plants gradually giving their crops certain amount of immunity from the radioactivity.

 _Orthodox Extremists?_

A small group of Orthodox Extremists came together to allow god to complete his work and allow the undead to wipe us out. They failed in their ultimate goal but they came close unfortunately. Over two thirds of our military was killed or injured because our military was focusing on a certain choke point to wipe the undead out but that went out the window by a series of suicide bombers. The dead now had a way into the country. The news spread like wildfire and soon our government went to the Kurdistan and Armenian governments for food and protection in exchange for the Kurdish military to have exclusive purchasing of guns and ammo. We were apprehensive when the Kurdish military came in and were on the roof and surrounded the factory in a square. A safe room was even created for us.

 _Why were they not fortifying the base?_

It was destroyed. Nothing was left and the zombie hords were entering our country by the hundreds. It would be hopeless.

 _Were there any attacks from the undead?_

Only once and that can hardly be considered an attack. Only about 21 came and 30 minutes later they were all shot in the head. Though to the east those factories were constantly under siege. Like 3 times a week. As months went by only one factory was over run and that was a factory for toys. We were content until our three countries formed a single federal government and announced a clearing of what was once Azerbaijan. We were cautiously excited. This was only two days after the Honalulu conference. You will have to ask a soldier, native, or medic about what went down in that area but I heard it was grueling.


End file.
